A Place to Hide
by Hyrate
Summary: Lucy and Natsu went stealth-hiding-mode inside Erza's closet but its too small for the two of them! WARNING! EXPLICIT CONTENT!


**A Place to Hide**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_FULL OF EXPLICIT WORDS! WARNING NOT FOR EVERYONE TO READ!_**

**_(The content of this story is mine. The eyes are yours. Take Heed to the WARNING!)_**

Lucy was just passing by the counter when she saw a notice sign posted on the guild board. Curious as what it was, she walked near it and saw the title.

"Win 100000 jewels plus be on the cover of Fairy Tail's official magazine this month's issue!" Lucy read this thoroughly without stopping with her eyes getting bigger and bigger every moment. "Just be present on today's Sexiest Costume attire- wow! I can get money just for being sexy?"

Mira-san smiled at her from the counter and nodded.

"Oh wow! I will join!" Lucy said enthusiastically as she sat at the bar chair, "Are you going to join, Mira-san?"

"Oh, not really," Mira answered with a smile, "but I heard Erza's joining though."

"Erza?" Lucy repeated thoughtfully, "oh, she's gonna be a tough opponent."

"I know," nodded Mirajane, "She won the last contest you see, with all her costumes and all."

Lucy nodded thoughtfully. If she wants to win she has to do something.

The answer to her worries came as she saw Natsu walking toward her.

"Mornin' Lucy, Mira," greeted the dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" Lucy called as she stood up and grabbed Natsu's hands, "Come with me!"

"Whut? ahh- wait!" said the being dragged dragon slayer.

Mirajane blinked after them.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked as they walked on the street."

"Operation breaking and entering, Natsu!" Lucy answered as they continued to walk ahead, "We're going to break in Erza's clothes collection so I will have ideas of what to wear!"

"To Erza's room?" Natsu blinked, "Ah- Erza wouldn't like that... she'll kill us."

"That's why we're doing it now," grinned the enthusiastic stellar mage, "stealth mode!"

It did not take them long to reach Erza's room and when they did, Lucy immediately opened one of the biggest cabinets.

"Whoaa..." she murmured as she saw collections of cute outfits be it one piece or two pieces. "These are amazing."

"Tsk tsk...I don't understand you girls..." Natsu said as he watched Lucy with his arms crossed, "Too many dress with different styles... I can go on with one style clothes you know... and heck Grey doesn't even need one... but you guys... really something's wrong."

"Shut up and be a watch dog." Lucy called as she saw a cute miniskirt dress and wanted to try on it so badly, "Look out if anyone's coming."

"Yeah, yeah."

So Lucy took the opportunity to try the dress. She pulled out on her clothes and wore the loose, upper blouse and miniskirt. It barely reached her knees.

"How do I look, Natsu?" she called as she stepped out of the dressing room and appeared in front of Natsu.

Natsu looked at her then blinked.

"Woa... what happened to the dress? Did it shrink?"

*bam*

Lucy left Natsu with a bump on his head and looked at the dresser again.

"Oh shit!" Natsu suddenly called, "Erza's coming!"

"What?" Lucy gasped, "What- what do we do? She'll freak out if she sees us-!"

"In the closet!" Natsu answered as he pushed Lucy to a small closet on the left, "Quick- hide!"

He shut the two of them inside the closet but the closet was really small for even two people.

"Why do you have to hide?" Lucy asked as she was pressed on the closet wall with Natsu's body pressing to her, "you can just pretend that you got lost- she'll understand!"

"She'll go nuts if she found me here again." Natsu answered, "Give some space- I can't move properly!"

"There's no space!"

"Shhhh!" Natsu warned as they heard the door open and Erza's steps heard on the room.

"Stop moving-!" Lucy hissed as she felt Natsu too close and moving to adjust from his position. Natsu continued moving, his body brushing against Lucy's.

"I said stop-" Lucy said again but then felt Natsu moved a little up, causing her upper clothes to be pulled upward too- and revealing her big breast. "Kyahh-!" she started but then remembered their position.

"Sorry- but stop making too much noise!" the dragon slayer told her.

"But my-" she started again but then they heard Erza walking near the closet.

Natsu pressed against Lucy a little more, making his face draw inches from her bossom but Lucy could not react except be red in the face. She could feel Natsu's breath on her exposed nipples.

"Natsu... you're breathing..." she tried to tell him.

"What?" Natsu hissed, as he was too busy trying to hear Erza. He turned to her, making his mouth brushed the tip of her nipples. Lucy moaned a little.

"Stop doing that!" Natsu said as he looked at her.

"Your... breathing..." she told him but Natsu looked up from the closet as he heard Erza opening a closet door.

"She's coming ne-!" whatever Natsu said wasn't complete for his mouth had suddenly caught Lucy's right breast accidentally.

"Kyaa~!" Lucy almost gave away their position but Natsu pressed his free palm on her lips, his mouth still pressed down on her bossom.

The stellar mage could not react more. She could feel her body tensing at the foolish dragon's touches and if this did not stop, she doesn't want to know where they would end.

Natsu seemed to realize what had happened finally and tried to apologize.

"I'b torry-!" he tried to say but because of his position he could not move his mouth away from her breast that he ended playing it with his mouth. Lucy closed her eyes and breathed hard.

To change their position, Natsu tried to move again, this time using his legs. He tried to pull it up from below to see if he could adjust a little. Lucy felt something move beneath him, and then realize that Natsu's right leg was between her legs. She felt her legs being pushed aside as the dragon slayer tried to make more space.

"No- no moving-!" she tried to tell him but already too late, she felt his knee sliding beneath her skirt and making contact with her lower part. "Natsu-!"

Natsu was slightly able to pull his head from her breast, "I'm trying to make us comfortable-!" he told her. Lucy pressed her lips tightly together as she felt his legs brushing her lower part. After a few intense moments in which the dragon slayer was unaware of, Lucy decided to relax and sat down on his leg.

The moment she did, she felt electrified.

"Erza's moving around, don't make too much noise." Natsu told her quietly. "And stop moving!"

For Lucy was pressing on the dragon slayer's leg- making him feel her body getting hot. Natsu looked wonderingly at her and saw that she was blushing so hard. She kept on squirming her butt and pressing on him.

"Lucy..." Natsu muttered as he realized what she was doing and felt himself blush.

Lucy leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Natsu, unable to control the situation, opened his mouth and kissed her back. He slid his hands on her blouse and cupped both her breast, groping on her two healthy boobs and squeezing them. Lucy stifled a moan.

Erza blinked around her room and frowned. She then continued to change her clothes.

Inside the small closet, Natsu was already sucking on the stellar mage's nipples, biting them and licking them hungrily. His hands had gone down to her waist, and she continued to rub her wet opening on his legs.

Suddenly, they heard the door closing with a click.

Natsu saw the opportunity and took Lucy out of the closet and pinned her on the floor where they continued to kiss for a long time.

The next moment found the two still on the floor but with Lucy riding on top of Natsu and moaning in pleasure.

"So- hot- inside you!" Natsu said as his body rocked from their intense movements. "Lucy!"

"Natsu...oh...!"

~.~

That night at the contest Erza won the first price yet again. As Erza was waving to her supporters, Mirajane looked thoughfully around.

"I wonder what happened to Lucy...?"

In reality, Lucy wasn't able to participate because she and Natsu continued to do each other inside Erza's house.

It was later that night that she remember it when she and Natsu ran into Erza carrying her price outside her own apartment.

"Oh, there you are, you two, where have you been?" Erza asked in good spirits, "Mira was looking for you, Lucy."

"We were on your room." Natsu said proudly. He received a blow on the feet because of that.

Erza blinked. "My room?"

"He meant- we were suppose to go to your room-" Lucy amended as she smiled, "but since its late already- we should be going!"

"Okay..." Erza answered. She watched the two leave with wonder on her eyes. After a few moments she shrugged and went to her room.

"Kids," she muttered airily, "always have a lot of free time."

**The End.**


End file.
